fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
12 Paths of Enlightenment
Overview The 12 Paths of Enlightenment is an ancient style of Magic taught in ancient monasteries that prepares monks. To master this kind of magic is to be in complete control and at total peace with oneself. Often it takes an entire lifetime to fully master. This kind of magic is comprised of twelve separate styles to make one complete style. Each path is symbolic of mastering a part of one's very being. If a user does not meditate regularly and practice minor spiritual rituals, their magic energy will be sealed off for good History The 12 Paths of Enlightenment was created long ago by a wandering monk named Reno. He sought to bring peace and harmony to a world in constant turmoil. In order to realize his dream, he created the 12 Paths of Enlightenment to subdue those who were causing the turmoil. However, in the process, Reno realized that he had become a monster. Disgusted with himself, he retreated into a self- imposed exile and started up a monastery, The Monastery of Enlightenment. It started off with Reno looking for a successor but soon realized that his magic was too advanced for one person to fully grasp at once. So he broke it down into twelve different parts. Reno spent his later years creating spell books and creating disciples. The Monastery of Enlightenment continued to take in aspiring monks seeking to learn, most of them being unable to fully master all twelve paths. Finally, a wizard named Neiko was able to fully master all twelve paths, the first one to do so in the hundred years since the death of Reno. However, Neiko used her powers to amass her own kingdom killing anyone who dared stand in her way. For fifty years she ruled with an iron fist until age finally claimed her life. Her kingdom fell soon after. After the death of Reiko, the Monastery of Enlightenment began to branch out creating more and more monasteries. Once again no one was able to fully master the twelve paths until recently when a young wizard named Ragnar Stark was able to do so in twenty years, being the first to do so in such a short time. Ragnar has such mastery of the 12 Paths of Enlightenment that he has discovered the 13th Path, otherwise known as the Lost or Forsaken Path, something thought to be a rumor 12 Paths of Enlightenment Path of Life The Path of Life allows the user to see up to five seconds into the future. The user can also see into another person's intermediate future. The user is also able to see the recent past of another person. However, the user cannot speak of what they have seen to the person as it is forbidden. In order for this to be accurate, the user must meditate at least three hours a day. Path of Fury The Path of Fury is a type of Fire magic. This path is powered by the mastery of the user's anger and is destructive in nature. The heat and destructive nature depend on how angry the user is.The flames are silver for novices and golden for those who have mastered this path Offensive Spells: Fire Burst: '''The user shoots a burst of flame from their mouth '''Fire Pillar: '''User's body becomes covered in flame '''Fire Storm: '''User creates a massive tornado of fire '''Chimera Blast: User extends both arms palms facing outwards and creates a chimera made out of flames which races towards the opponent and engulfs them Fire Bomb: '''User creates a ball of fire and fires it at opponent '''Fire Charge: '''User's body becomes engulfed in flames wh then rushes at opponent '''Advanced Spells Wildfire: '''User heats up their body and their nearby surroundings until the area surrounding the user becomes engulfed in flames. The flames than rush at the opponent all at once '''Path of Purity The Path of Purity symbolizes one's mastery of their inner self. This allows the user to control water in various ways. Such as being able to create rain for a short time, being able to go without water for nearly a week, being able to stay underwater for much longer than a normal human and even heal minor wounds using the water. Offensive Spells: * Whirlpool: '''User creates a whirlpool which spins their opponent around for a little bit * '''Water Blaster: '''User creates orbs of water which he then throws at their opponent * '''Water Blade: '''User creates two blades of water which appears on the user's arms * '''Rain Machine Gun: '''The user creates a small rain cloud. As it starts the rain the user points to their opponent. The raindrops races towards the target, acting like bullets '''Defensive Spells: * Water Net: '''User can summon a small pool of water to break their fall * '''Water Shield: '''User can summon a torrent of water in front of them to block incoming attacks '''Advanced Spells: * Tidal Wave: '''User creates a massive wave of water which user than directs at their opponent * '''Flash Flood: '''User uses nearby water supply to flood nearby area '''Path of Protection The Path of Protection is a type of Earth Magic. This is gained after the user has gained a need to protect the innocent and defenseless. This symbolizes the user's need to help and serve others. Offensive Spells: * Stone Sharpnel- '''The user summons countless sharp stones into the air and flies towards the desired target. * '''Mudslide- '''The user creates a mudslide out of the ground the user's standing on which rushes towards their opponent and smothers them. * '''Earth Blaster- '''Fire shoots massive boulders out of their mouth * '''Earth Spear- '''User becomes surrounded by boulders and stones than the user launches themself at their opponent '''Defensive Spells: * Earth Armor- '''User creates a suit of armor made out of hard stone * '''Earth Shell- '''The user comes surrounded by a cocoon made out of Earth and shields the user from harm '''Advanced Spells: * Terraformation- '''User uses all their energy to cause the ground to explode underneath their opponent User won't be able to use their magic for at least five hours '''Path of the Heavens The Path of the Heavens is a Wind-based magic. This magic allows the user to fly and create massive wind storms. This Path symbolizes the bond between the user and the heavens. Offensive Spells: * Wind Slicer- '''User fires multiple gusts of wind at their opponent which cut like blades * '''Wind Burst- '''User sends forth a strong burst of wind towards their opponent, capable of causing a building to collapse * '''Cyclone- '''The User opens their mouth and a small tornado rushes at their opponents and engulfs them. * '''Razor Winds- '''The User creates a gust of wind which cuts deeply '''Advanced Spells: Catagory 7: '''The User summons all their magic energy to create a massive windstorm, capable of causing major damage to the surrounding area '''Path of Wrath The Path of Fury is a lightning based type of magic. This Path symbolizes the user's ability to take righteous vengeance. This path allows the user to wield purple lightning bolts. Offensive Spells: * Lightning Burst- '''User shoots a massive burst of lighting out of their mouth * '''Lightning Vortex- '''The user becomes surrounded in lighting before rushing at opponent * '''Electric Storm- '''User creates two orbs of lighting in both palms. The user brings their palms together and fire once the two orbs become one * '''Lightning Bolt- '''User becomes engulfed in lightning. The user then rushes at opponent '''Advanced Spells: * Lightning Destroyer- '''User uses all their magic energy to create a massive lightning storm under the user's control '''Path of Pain The Path of Pain allows the user to create weapons out of their bones as well as use their bones to protrude from their bodies to impale their opponents. The bones used eventually are replaced Path of the Soul The Path of the Soul allows the user to wield energy blasts and beams as well as create protective barriers of energy. The barriers can reflect enemy attacks unless the attack is too strong Path of Fantasy The Path of Fantasy allows the user to create realistic illusions. The user can also use their own dreams of nightmares and make them a reality Path of the Infinite The Path of the Infinite is symbolic of the potential a monk of the Monastery of Enlightenment has and is a form of Light magic. It is the most draining of the 12 Paths. Most aspiring monks cannot even begin to grasp this path Advanced Spells: * Mercury Bomb- '''User creates a large orb of red light which the user throws at their opponent * '''Venus Destroyer- '''User creates two violet orbs in their hands. User puts both of their hands together and fires the large blast * '''Wrath of Mars- '''The user creates a massive ball of red light which slowly shrinks until it fights into the palm of the user who then throws the small orb. It explodes with a frightening ferocity * '''Storm of Jupiter- '''User creates a massive monsoon which ends up using every ounce of magic energy * '''Ring of Saturn- '''Two large blades of light appear on user's arms which can cause massive bleeding * '''Dark Hole- '''User creates a small dark hole which totally drains them of their magic power. The black hole sucks up all vegetation and wildlife within a three-mile radius. A human can get sucked in if they get too close '''Path of Requiem The Path of Requiem symbolizes all the negative karma and energy in a monk's life. It allows the user to manipulate darkness. Offensive Spells: * Orb of Darkness- 'User is able to create small orbs of Darkness magic * '''Sphere of Darkness- '''User is able to create massive sphere of darkness trapping their opponent 'Path of Holiness T'''he Path of Holiness allows the user to perform their duties as a monk such as performing blessings and exorcisms. In order to use this path, the user must undergo a day-long purification ritual '''The 13th Path The 13th Path of Enlightenment is known as the Lost or Forsaken Path. Not even the founder of the 12 Paths, Reno could master it so it was cast to the side. It was lost to obscurity for countless years until a man named Ragnar Stark not only rediscovered it but mastered it, the first to do so. However, this Path shaves years off his life everytime he uses it. The 13th Path is so destructive it can cause long-term effects to the user's body and to the world. The 13th Path can also heal the user however it takes a lot of magic energy to sustain. When this Path is accessed dark tribal marking appear on the body of Ragnar and his eyes turn scarlet Advanced Spells * 'Forsaken Dragon Storm- '''Ragnar creates a giant orb of magic power which morphs into a dragon's head and engulfs the opponent * '''Hydra's Fury-' Ragnar calls forth several cyclones with lightning mixed in which rushes at his opponent * 'Wrath of God- '''Ragnar calls down a pillar of Fire from the heavens scorching the earth * '''Void Crush- '''Ragnar summons two massive hands of darkness which crush his opponent * '''Hellfire Impact- '''Ragnar summons several pillars of fire from underground * '''Lotus Purge- '''Ragnar summons massive lightning bolts from the sky * '''Soul Requiem- '''Ragnar is able to look into his Opponent's mind and sees their greatest fear. He then is able to summon it forth causing great fear. Unless the person has strong enough will their soul will be destroyed. This only works on truly evil people * '''Poison Storm-' Ragnar summons a massive tornado of poison * '''Word Cataclysm- '''This is the most powerful spell of the 12 Paths. It can disrupt the natural order of the world, throwing things off course. However, in order for Ragnar to use it, he must give his own life and soul as payment Category:Magic and Abilities